Eternal Flame
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Sequel to my fic A Slow Burn. A bit more plot this time, but still an Ed x Psiren lemon.


**A/N: **This is the sequel to my fic "A Slow Burn." You don't necessarily have to read the first fic to understand this one, but it might help.

* * *

The last time Ed had seen Psiren, it was a complete accident. Aquroya had been along his route home, and just being near the place had made him remember the beautiful vixen that haunted so many of his dreams when he was younger, so he stopped there to see if the legendary City of Water was still standing. And while the city had been fading fast, its most infamous citizen was more beautiful than ever. When they had run into each other on the streets that night, words had not been necessary. Just seeing each other had been enough to ignite the embers of passion that had lain dormant for several years.

After a blissful night spent exploring each other's bodies, Ed had desperately wanted to stay, but he knew he could not. Al was still too young (unnaturally young), and Ed was the only family he had left. The Rockbell's were kind enough to watch over him when Ed's duties as a State Alchemist drew him away from home, but Ed could not afford to tarry in Aquroya. He knew that if was there when Psiren awoke, like the creature she was named for, she would lure him back in, and going home would suddenly seem trivial compared to another day by her side.

So he had left before she awoke…before the temptation of her smile caused him to forget his duty to the brother who was such a stranger to him now. (Ed still loved Al fiercely, but more and more often he found himself longing for the hulking, steel companion that he had shared so much with rather than the young boy who had suffered none of their shared trials…but the amnesia seemed to be permanent.)

Ed could not leave without a word though…he didn't have it in him to sever this connection now that it had flared so brightly, so he had rushed to pick a bouquet of wild flowers for her, leaving them alongside a note bearing his current location. He had even left her bound to the bed in the handcuffs they had used as part of the night's festivities in hopes that she would be riled up enough to come seek him out. Even if she only came to exact vengeance, he would be content. He would take whatever he could get.

But she had not come.

Years passed, and Ed heard not a single word from his siren. Yet he didn't dare go to seek her out. He would rather live with the pleasant memories he had of her than risk discovering that she hated him for leaving like he did. Sometimes those memories were all that got him through the day when he looked at how monotonous his life had become.

His body was restored, his brother was human again, and he had given up on his quest to cure Al's amnesia when his brother had quietly told him one day that he did not _want_ to remember all the horrible things they had experienced on their path to redemption. Without a mission to drive him, Ed felt empty, and the budding romance between Al and Winry left him feeling even more isolated than usual, especially given that it was just the three of them living together ever since her grandmother had passed on. But he could at least have his fantasies.

However, the day he heard the news that Aquroya had finally sunk so deep that it was officially being abandoned, Ed was inconsolable. True, he had always chosen to wait for Psiren to come seek him out, but there had been a comfort in knowing where she was were he to change his mind. Now he could not go visit her even if he wanted to. He somehow doubted he would find her sitting atop the remains of Aquroya trying to lure sailors to their doom.

Ed truly believed now that he would never see Psiren again. Even if he could get the time away from work, with Aquroya gone, he wouldn't even know where to start looking. This fact made his gut twist with regret.

So it came as a complete shock when he woke up a few nights later to find the object of his obsessions in his bedroom…actually, in his bed, to be more precise. It was the snap of the handcuffs locking around his wrists that jostled him out of his deep slumber.

Psiren laughed at his startled look. "You didn't really think I'd forget so quickly, did you, chibi-san?"

Ed only twitched slightly at her old nickname for him, a sign that he truly had matured quite a bit since their first meeting all those years ago.

"I prayed every night that you would not," Ed said softly, half-fearing that this was yet another dream that would cause him to awake drenched in sweat, aching and alone.

When she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him, he knew that it must be real. The bite of the handcuffs against his skin…the soft pressure of her breasts against his chest…it was all too vivid to be a dream.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Ed whispered into her ear as he nuzzled his head against her neck.

"Shhh…no apologies are necessary," she said quietly, silencing him with the brush of her fingers over his lips. "You could not abandon your brother, and I could not abandon my city. These were unavoidable facts. But now my city is gone, and I could think of nowhere else to call home except your arms. I have missed you, Edward Elric. There is a fire between us that no other has been able to match."

Ed longed to be free of the handcuffs so that he could touch her without restriction, but somehow he felt he owed it to Psiren to play by her rules tonight. He didn't want to do anything that would cause her to flee.

So rather than performing the simple alchemy needed to break his bonds, Ed bucked his hips and strained against the chains, working within the confines she had set. Psiren smiled at this, enjoying the look of his body as his muscles pulled against the restraints.

She allowed her fingernails to rake across his naked chest before she kissed her way down to the linen pants that he wore to bed. Slowly, she pulled the garment over his hips and down his legs, until he was laying before her completely naked. She then pulled off her own clothing in a tantalizingly slow manner, intentionally twisting and gyrating in a provocative dance until Ed was begging for her to touch him.

She crawled up his body, letting the soft skin of her breasts and stomach brush against his erection, but she did not give him what he wanted just yet. She continued her climb until she was straddling his face, silently commanding him to pleasure her before he would be allowed his own release.

He took to the task with a fervor, delighted just to be near her once more. Psiren rocked gently into his touch, making quiet mewling sounds that grew increasingly louder as she neared her peak. When she came, it was with a loud shout, her inner muscles clamping around his tongue.

As she came down from her high, she slid down Ed's body and took him into her in one fluid motion. Ed gasped as the sudden warmth that surrounded him. Psiren, feeling languid from her first orgasm, rocked against him slowly, allowing the pleasure to gradually build again in her core. It wasn't until he began to buck against her in a silent plea for a faster pace that she sped up her motions. This time it was Ed who came with a shout, and Psiren gasped his name as another, less intense wave of pleasure ran through her moments later. Soon after, they both drifted off into a relaxed, post-coital slumber.

When Ed awoke, it was to an empty bed, his hands still firmly bound to the headboard. At first he was mildly amused that Psiren still felt the need to pay him back after all these years, but his spirits immediately fell when he noticed that she hadn't bothered to leave behind a message. She was just gone.

However, he did not have long to analyze the sharp stab of fear that ran through him at the thought that he might never see her again, because the very next thing he noticed was the figure of his younger brother staring at him from the door, a bright blush covering his face as he told Ed in a stuttering voice that breakfast was ready.

Ed quickly freed himself from the handcuffs and yanked a blanket over himself to cover his nakedness.

"Leave me to get dressed in peace," he grumbled, giving Al a fierce glare.

Al left with a startled squeak, his face turning an even brighter shade of red.

In truth, Ed did not feel like suffering through another one of Winry's poor attempts at cooking. He'd rather lay in bed all day, reveling in the lingering smell of Psiren on his sheets, but he knew that if he did not make an appearance soon, his brother would just come back to check on him again. So, after a taking a quick shower and putting on a fresh set of clothes, he stumbled his way downstairs.

However, it was not Winry he found in the kitchen. Instead, he was greeted with a vision from his most cherished daydreams. He watched her for a moment, noting how she moved about his kitchen with ease, like she was meant to be there.

"You're still here," Ed said in awe, cautiously stepping into the room. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Psiren gave him a warm smile, planting a tender kiss on his lips before pulling him into her arms.

"I thought it was about time one of us stopped running," she whispered into his ear.

Ed grinned widely, hugging her fiercely. He had learned his lesson. If he had any say in the matter, he would never leave her side again.


End file.
